


finding timo

by aphcrunch (bwinkbear)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, dentists r for nerdz, hkbee makes an appearance, lukas horsefucker, methias is a dumb, no character deths they find tino, paordie of finding dorie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwinkbear/pseuds/aphcrunch
Summary: timo the fish is lost! can the viking trio find him???????????????????????
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 15





	1. uh oh timo gone

**Author's Note:**

> picksar hire me u coward

"Guys where the ffffffuck is Timo," asked Lukish the salmon fish, sad he was still covered in oil. He was a rich and oily fish, and many wanted to eat him. 

Mattyus scanned the area of their little coral home, taking in Timo's absence as well. "Where is he?" 

"I just fuvking asked that you stupid FISH" Lucas huffed and grew some legs to sit down in frusteration. Bearwaldo swam in gave the two a knowing glance. Timo gone. 

"OKAY IM GOING OUT FOR HIM" declared mathis and dragged the other two with him. 

"You cant go out with him bcoz i am" sniped lickus in a mean way. 

"doesnt matter i wanna find him!!" said the other one 

berwalmd slapped them both bcause they needed to stay focused tiimo was gone!!@! so they swam out into the unknown of the ocean to find their friend.

Email woke up from his nap and looked around his house. "where the FUCK is lukas." 

he never got his answer so he went back to bed. 

they got maybe 12 miles away when they heard a strange humming from above the water. 

"dont go near it," warned bumwad.

"But its calling for me," exclacimed matthias. "calling to me like DAT ASS."

burwald blushed. 

"dont touch that ass," lukas deadpanned🍳. Mateethus made sneaky face and swam up to the top. the others went >:( and continued to remind him he was a idot. 

Matthias stuck his fin out and slapped whatever was humming with a prideful expressin. the two gasped.

"he touched that ass…" 

quickly a bee fell into the water and sunk to the sand below. it had a small face and reminded the others just a bit too much of emails boyfriend, lion. 

"We should go," berwald said. they swam away as fast as they could. loser. 

after swimming a bit more they came across a family of seahorses. they all had human heads and were very beautiful. 

"imagine fucking a seahorse," luke breathed to himself quietly.

"seahorse fucker," math chided. 

lukish cried at the mean insult and continued on his way, so their journey carried on. 

it took hours. maybe days...weeks...years, who cares. but finally the trio came across a fish dentistry. 

"brb guys gotta check my molars," berwald swam in. 

"wtf"

he swam out with timo at his side!!! timo was in a fancy fish dentish coat and had great teeth.

"moi ^^;; ♡!!" he said somehow. "👉👈 i have decided im not a normal fish and i am going to spend my days as a dentist fish uwu" 

the others felt betrayed!! he couldnt be a dentish fish!! only NERDS could be dentish!! 

"something smells FISHY about this," meth quipped. he was pelted with pebbles and other fish rocks for his crimes. 

"i know whos behind this," said lukismh. "its EDNUARD."

"what," they asked.

"read: ed-nerd"

"YOULL NEVER CATCH ME," came in a horrid voice from the dentish store. it was edward!! he grabbed timo and swam away evilly. 

"fuck what do we do," asked mathias.

they sat in silence as they thought of solutions to this.

"i guess we could go after him," suggested berwam. the others brushed it off. 

"we already swam all this way to find timmy. is he thattttt worth it?" 

they thought about it.

"lets go home guys. mile must be worried sick," said lukish. 

"aren't you gonna chase me :((" aph estonia white & nerdy amv asked, swimming back with a sad face and timo still in his grip. timo kicked him in the fish balls and swam to the others. 

"what a loser owo"

"yeah," they all agreed. 

"promise you wont be a dentish," lukewarm asked sadly. 

"...only if youll accept me as a land fish 😢" 

they all stopped swimming! landfish?? 

"🙈🙈🙈🙈"


	2. lukas gone too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry for taking so long to update i was spending time working on my youtube channel (im a very famus swedish man but youll never guess who i am! ^^)

**last time on FINDING TIMO:**

_"'...only if youll accept me as a land fish 😓"_

_they all stopped swimming! landfish??_

_"🙈🙈🙈🙈'"_

**and now:**

"WHATS A LANDFISH," ask mathdus like an IDIOT :eyes_rolling: (as if anyone wouldnt know xD) 

"😁 it means im a fish that has legs and i dont need to stay with u hoez anymo," explainded timno in his FINNISH ACCENT. timo was a finnish fish with finnish fins. 

denmarkfish cried. "LUKAS HØLD ME" he begged as he leaped into lukassen's fin-arms (not to be mistaken with the finnish fins). 

"bugger off ya wanker" he spat in retort. he then thought abt the motherfuckin situationnnn a bit becuz he was being an uwu spacey boi and not using brain power to process what was happening around him properly. 

"i can grow legs too."

lukgasm grew legs like he did in the first episoed and squatted in an assertion of power. "B) can i join you on land BF timo?" 

timo blushed n nose bloodied a little. "of course UwU♡ kbyeguyzzzzz" 

he and lukas ran off like freaks of nature towards the surface leaving berald and the IDOT behind. 

"what jerks," spitted mathesu-san, and belrmdao smacked him some more bcos they rlly had to stop spitting as they spoke that was kind of gross. 

they desided to go home finally and tell emu about theyre wackass adventures whilst they were away.

"what," emo asked, half-asleep still. 

"bitch we just told you our entire journey and why your brothers away and youre gonna WHAT us-" 

"lukas is on the surface with timœ," summarized bwalskdo the only good character in this story. 

emil lit up!!!!! "oh yay i can host COOL TEENAGE FISH PARTIEZ without my LAME PARENTS😎. i might invite leon ovr…." 

matthias winced. "no dont do that." 

emaohl gave angst face before smacking his fins on his fish fone and sending a text to his deceased bf. 

they all waited in awkward silence (cringe XD) but what the older two didnt expext was there was a knock at the coral dor!! 

bearold swams over to it and answered it and turned to his family. 

"its…. Z'MB'E HKB'" 

they were cinfuzzed so he elaboriated. 

"i t s z o m b i e h o n g k o n g b e e"

UH OH!!!!!!!

**(( reader quiz time! will they:**

  1. **A) kill the zombie bee b4 its too l8??**
  2. **B) partie with zombee hk like HIP TEENZ without MOMLAND or DADWAY to ruin it xD**
  3. **C) eat him**



**leave ur answerz in tha commentz below!!**

  
  
**Have ur guess? GOOD BCUZ THE STORY AINT OVA SUCKA B)))) ))** **  
****  
**""parti tiem," saided hkbee with a cool smile bcos he was cool.  
  
they turned on kidzbop for good educational jamz n partyed hard.   
  
"i got BEEER XD" excxlaimed mathus because he was an alcoholic. the others cheered and promoted this self-destructive behavior.   
  
hkbee n emu got SUPR waisted guise and bewald was all TALKITIVE and denmakshdfish cried bcuz he had a raging CRUMSH on lukuz that couldnt be done about becauze he was on LANDDD.   
  
"we gOTTA get lukas bacccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" he sobbed like a sad old fish-man.   
  
"no im having fun," said emil but passsionately. he hiccuped bcos he was drunk like *HIC* and his face was red and he suddenly had very poor judgement (yes i drink alcohol bc im cool ik what happens).   
  
berrwald suddenly SOBERED and swam out super fast strong-fish style!! "'m gettin' th'm h'me," he yelled.   
  
UH OE FOR REAL THIS TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hkbee isnt ded yes i do take critizm well OK now this time nice comments only.......


	3. swedes am i right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content waerning sad

itdd beyn for dayz since berwham swam off from that litty partie to be a nerd loserz and find his fishy friends. as a normal fish he had no legz and couldnt run off to the surface liek they did. less poggers-fish of him tbh. 

once he poked his head up he saw a lighthouse on the beach!! it was best to cheq there first. he shimmied over to da sand n flopped onto the land. 

BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN BORWORLD GREW LEGZ TOO!! HE WAS A LANDFISH!! only he had arms too n hair n he was a human yall. grew sum glasses too i think but idk if he had glasses as a fish or not :(  
  
"mm," he screamed.   
  
"jesus fucking chill," sayed a human walking out of the lighthouse (remember that detail?? >u<). he wuz short but maybe thats just cuz bearmand was like 6'5 or somethingz and had good dentist teeth. also he was wearing a shirt with the finish flag and in bold print it read TIMO.   
  
"who r u??????????????????????" asked berwald curiously.   
  
"boo is that berwald-fish human edition," lukas-human whined from the lighthouse dock.   
  
"idk lul lemme cheq owo;;" said the strange human who hasnt yet been named as he swiftly kicced bruhmoment in the shin.   
  
"hjälp"

"yep das him uwu🌸"

"oh cool oek lets clothe him maybe," lukas sujjested going bacc inside bcoz berwer was nakey bcoz fish dont wear clothes and he wasnt bein a very modest human rn and thats GROSS.  
  
after they clothed b3rw4ld and taught him how to breeth air better he began getting ANGY bcos he didnt understand y he was a human!!   
  
"i sh'ld be takin' you guyse home," he SNAPPT.   
  
"fuq that noise >:( fish life is LAME" saided teehmo (btw that other human was him!!!)   
  
"nuh uh"   
  
"yuh huh"   
  
(x48,593)

"nah bro im tired of eating ALGE and other fish things," lukas huffed interupting their productive argument.   
  
"tha FUcK do humans eat," growled four-eyes human.   
  
tamino made ANGR ANGY face n slapped boomwhack with a bag of candy. "we didnt have this in the water did we? ùwú??" 

it wuz a yellow baggie an had red letters. birmingham couldnt read but sumn abt the way they lookd to spel out SWEDISH FISH made him very maddddd!!!   
  
"i cant beleaf this rn. DHMU😔✌" and sadly the tall swedish humansh walked out da door. the betrayal…   
  
he walked in isolated silence for a while bcoz t1m0 n luk45 didnt care enuff abt him to follow him after that (uncalled for) reakshun. he didnt have anywhere 2 go tho because he was scared to leave the beach so he just paced the sand in sad circles for a few hourz.   
  
but eventually being a living being n all he got kinda hungy. he didnt wanna go back into the house with the MEANIEZ unless they were ready to go back hoem so he just sat down in dafeet.   
  
until he remembered the bag of swedish fish…….   
  
berwald cried as he ate his fish brethren. his swedishy fishy brethren. tasted good tbh but STILL WAS SAD. he was a mONSTER. what if he was the monster….thats been there all along???   
  
he didnt convince T-mo or the other guy to come home that day. but now he knew he wouldnt leave until they did too, n paid for what they started!!!!!!!   
  
  
(the DRAMA!!! r8 n revyou plz!! <3)


End file.
